Sing me a Lullaby
by Mushraluvr
Summary: This is my first songfic. It's sasuXsaku with the song Whisky Lullaby. It's kinda sad, but I think it's good. Plz read and Review.


Hikari: This is my first songfic. The song is Whisky Lullaby. I don't normally think of tragic fics.

Naruto: yea. ussually you think of fics that feature your fave anime couples

Hikari: I know, but this time I thought it would be good. I hope at least a couple people like it...Naruto?

Naruto: Oh, was that my cew?

Hikari: Yes!!! Now say it!

Mushra: Geez, don't bite my head off. Your just mad cause school is tommorrow.

Hikari: Naruto!

Naruto: Fine. Hikari does not own naruto (thank god) or the song Whisky Lullaby,

Hikari: Please R&R

Sing me a Lullaby

**flashback**

_song_

'thinking'

"talking

**"I'm sorry, Sasuke." The pink-haired kunoichi stood in her doorway, her emrald eyes filled with tears. She and her boyfriend had just had another fight. "I can't live like this anymore. I love you, but-" she stared into his onyx orbs, wishing there was another way. "I have to say good bye."**

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

**His heart gave a painful lurch. "Maybe in another life." With that she shut the door, leaving him alone in the cold night.**

The dark-haired man pounded his glass against the bar table. 'Why can't I just forget her?!' A lone tear slid down his pale cheek.

_She broke his heart. He spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

"Bartender," he slurred as he clumsily waved his hand "I need another sake."

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

"You've had enough." The man started to turn away.

"Just one more." Sasuke begged then added in a whisper to himself "I wanna to forget her. I need to."

"No. Now leave before I call security."

Sasuke stood up and swaggered to the the door.

_But he never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind _

At his house he downed bottle after bottle of alchohol. Teaars ran down his face. After a while he realized to himself that it wasn't helping. 'I can't take this anymore" he thought as he grabbed a knife from a drawer and staggered to his bedroom. He grapped a pen and wrote something on a peice of paper quickly.

_Until the night_

He clutched the paper as he held the knife to his wrist. With a soft smile on his lips and a tear in his eye he sliced through the skin.

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strenght he had to get up off his knees._

The next morning, naruto went to tell his best friend that he has just become the hokage. When no one answered the door he found the spare key and walked in. "Sasuke!" he called. "Oi! Sasuke-teme wake up!!!" When he got no reply he went upstairs to Sasuke's room. He froze when he saw his best friend face down in his bed with a small puddle of blood at his side.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

He was clutching a small peice of paper. Naruto gently took it from his hand. It read "To: Sakura-chan, my beautiful cherry blossem."

_With a note that said 'I'll love her till I die'_

Sasuke Uchiha was buried beneath the cherry blossem tree by the Hokage's tower. At his funeral Naruto gave Sakura the note Sasuke left her. She opened it and read. Tears began to spill down her rosy cheeks.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

It read "I'm sorry for leaving like this, sweet Sakura, but my hearts pain was unbearable. I kept loving you till I died, and now I'll be watching you from heaven."

_The angels sang a whisky lullaby_

_La la la la la la la...la la la la la la laaaa..._

_La la la la la la la...la la la la la la laaaa..._

Two years later, Sakura sat at her house, crying silently to herself. 'It's my fault. I broke his heart and now he's gone forever.' She clenched her fist in anger towards herself.

_The rumors flew, but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_

She picked up another wine bottle and downed it quickly. She gave a small hiccup and sighed sadly.

_For years and years she tried to hide the whisky on her breath_

She tossed the empty bottle into a garbage can filled with many more. She opened her fridge and grabbed another wine. She opened the bottle and began to drink.

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

She put the bottle down and stared at her picture of Sasuke that was on the counter. She missed him more than anything. 'I wanna see him. I wish he was here. It hurts not having him here.' She pulled a kunai from her holster with her other hand and held it gently on her wrist.

_Until the night_

She pushed the kunai deep into a vein. She slightly winced from pain. Her eyes followed the blood until it started to drip on the floor. 'Soon.' she thought. 'Very soon we'll be together and happy.' She smiled and closed her eyes.

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short, but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strenght she had to get up off her knees._

"Sakura! Sakuraaaaaaa!!!!" Ino banged on Sakura's front door. She had brought flowers to cheer up her best friend. "I guess she's not home. I'll just leave them in her living room." Ino unlocked the door and went in. She set the flowers on the coffee table and was about to leave when she noticed the light in the kitchen was on. "No wonder she's always complaing about hardly being able to pay her bills." She walked in the doorway and screamed.

_We found him with her face down in the pillow_

Ino grabbed her phone and started too call the anbu to report a murder, but the she saw the smile on her friends face and a photo in her hand. She took it and saw a 19 year old sasuke smiling happily at her.

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

She started to cry remembering his funeral and thinking of Sakura's death. She called the hokage and told him his old teamate was dead.

At her funeral everyone watched as her coffin was buried underneath the cherry blossem tree next to Sasuke's. Everyone agreed it was the best place.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

And even though they were sad to lose their friends, they were glad the two were together again.

_While the angels sang a whisky lullaby_

_La la la la la la la...la la la la la la laaaa..._

_La la la la la la la...la la la la la la laaaa..._

Sasuke and Sakura watched their friends at her funeral. They were drssed in white robes and a warm glow was surrounding them.

_La la la la la la la...la la la la la la laaaa..._

She laid her head gently on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her small waist. He gave a small tug. They both smiled. They were together again in wonderful bliss, and it would last forever.

_La la la la la la la...la la la la la la laaaa..._


End file.
